


blue moon

by electric_stydiax



Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Tentacle Sex, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Hisashi's boyfriend is special, and not just because he thinks so. When a full moon comes around, Hisashi and Tetsuro both learn how much fun it can to get a little closer and wear each other out.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, quick disclaimer!  
> \- this is consentual monsterfucking, Kuroo is a shapeshifter and changes his body parts at will! There are also tentacles mentioned! If that's not your cup of tea, exit now! 
> 
> with that out of the way, enjoy!

Hisashi showered three times before coming over to Tetsurou’s apartment, and is still sweating like he just ran at least eight miles before stepping in. His blue sweater was rubbing up against his nipples, which already were erect and stiff due to the cold weather.

Kuroo nuzzles him from the back, his hands around Hisashi’s waist. 

“Darling? Don’t look so frightened, it’s just your Tetsu-bunny wanting a kiss. Now gimme! Kisses please!” His boyfriend whined pitifully, eyes big as jewels as he nuzzled Hisashi. 

Hisashi obliges him, leaving sweet kisses along Kuroo’s neck, and cooing over him.

Kuroo isn’t satisfied with that though and begins gently tugging at Hisashi’s sweater, a prompt for him to take it off. Hisashi stops him, titling Tetsuro’s head down to face him head on, a scowl forming. 

“No. Tetsu, we talked about this. I know it’s almost a full moon outside but you _promised_ to maintain some level of control until I agreed. Stairs now, baby. Straight to your room, and not another word until we get there.” 

Kuroo at least had the capacity to feel ashamed, head dropped down and whines leaving his throat. He walked upstairs and sat on the bed in a ball, his chest and knees meeting.

“I’m sorry Sashi, didn’t mean to push too far so soon. Forgive me?”

Hisashi crawls in the bed beside Tetsuro, holding his face in his hands and touching noses with him.

“Of course silly. We need to talk though about how tonight has to go though, ok? It’s my first time with anyone, let alone a shapeshifter like you. You can’t pounce on me like that and expect it to be okay. It’s scary for me.”

“Oh, baby boy. I’m so sorry, I never meant to scare you. What do you need from me so you feel safe tonight?” Kuroo’s eyes slowly began to flicker and change, the brown hue oozing into a gorgeous crimson as he gazed at Kinoshita. If Hisashi had no self control, he would have ruined his panties just then.

“Don’t use your claws until I say okay. Use the stoplight system with me and if you hear the words Crimson Sword, I need you to stop everything completely. Finally, unless I say it, let me bottom for the moment. I don’t feel ready to take control of you and if I hurt you ~”

“You wouldn’t, sugarplum. Just so we’re clear, green is please continue, yellow is slow down and red or Crimson Sword is complete stop and cleanup, right? I need to be sure, so I can take care of you right.” Kuroo says, holding Hisashi’s hands against his chest. 

They stayed like that, quiet and nervous until Tetsuro kissed his hands, every finger receiving a feather light touch. Then, Hisashi’s ring finger slips into his mouth, and Kuroo sucks on it like candy, wet and constant. With no time at all, Hisashi’s whole left hand was down Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo was hard as a rock as Hisashi pulled his hand out, fearing he was hurting his love.

“Fuck, babe. That was hot, not being able to talk while your hand was down my throat?? I thought I'd come before even getting your pants off.

Hisashi tries not to laugh as he pushes Tetsu onto the bed as he gazes at him, watching the red in eyes intensify. The next few moments are a blur as Hisashi slides onto Tetsuro’s cock, bouncing onto it like it’s all he could do.

He feels the tightness inside him change, from a squishy tap on his prostate to a full blown shove. Hisashi does tear up, cheeks soaked with tears as he adjusts to the size of his lover’s cock at the moment. 

“Oh shit, my knot. Baby, is it too much? I can shift it back to something else -”

“Fuck me. Breed me, this knot is only making me want you more. Does your whole body shift or just your cock?” Hisashi’s ass twitches as he takes a moment to adjust to the size and pressure of his partner’s cock inside him.

“Everything shifts, save my head and face. Why do you ask?” Kuroo replies, amused as a cat with a laser. Hisashi sends back a soft smile, gazing right at his partner.

“Stick your hand in my mouth and then think of tentacles, okay?” Hisashi coos, rubbing Tetsu’s shoulders to relax him more, pressing into them like buttons on a controller. His hand slips into Hisashi’s mouth, slowly as possible. Finger by finger, Kuroo feels the top of Hisashi’s mouth, then his throat before his hand morphs into a smooth, wet tentacle.

The shift from a relatively large hand to a thick tentacle is actually not too bad when you’re begging for it, with a knot up your ass and a frustrated cock. Then Tetsu started bouncing Hisashi on his knot while filling his throat with...something very sweet. 

It tastes like lemons, Hisashi realizes. He loves that, and starts to take more of the tentacle in his mouth in earnest, slowly deepthroating it as his mouth stretches to meet the size it was taking in. 

“There we go baby, just a bit more and I can ~”

Hisashi cums, not expecting the overwhelming rush of pleasure that sweet lemon taste brings to mind. It splatters Kuroo’s torso and his face, leaving him to lick off what he can reach. 

“You taste heavenly, my love. Think you could do that again for me, please?” Kuroo’s smirk is almost too smug until Hisashi notices Kuroo’s left hand traveling up his waist, to his chest and nipples. 

Hisashi bounces up and down on the inflated cock, his hole red and puffy. Then he feels something cover his cock in goo, before his tip is prodded by a smaller tentacle and slides down his opening.

What Tetsuro doesn’t know is that Hisashi has a pair of nipple clamps on, tugging at his flush skin along with a clear cock ring around his ball sac, which is slowly falling off. When he tugs on Hisashi’s nipple, Kuroo’s knot twitches. _Fuck, that’s beautiful. His nipples are so red and pretty, god I wanna bite them._

“Pull on them baby, tug on them. I wanna come on your face again. Not to mention you haven’t come either. That won't do.” Hisashi grabs Tetsuro’s nipples, using them to bend down to his neck and bite. 

Kuroo screams, his cock gushing inside Hisashi as his nipples were teased and yanked aggressively. 

“Fuck! Sashi, I’m gonna come again! Don’t stop baby, milk my cock, I’m so close!” Kuroo cries out, face red and embarrassed as Hisashi keeps bouncing, squeezing his asshole to clamp down on the knot.

His throat was still being filled with the taste of lemon, with Kuroo thrusting back and matching Hisashi’s rhythm until they both came again. Kuroo pulls his arm back, morphing it back into his hand and pulling it out completely.

Hisashi comes all over Tetsuro’s face, splattering him across his cheeks. “That was...fuck. That was amazing, you are amazing Hisashi. Let me take care of you now?” Kuroo has a small, soft smile across his face as his knot slowly goes down and Hisashi rests his head on his chest.

“Okay Tetsu, okay. Can we bake cookies afterwards?” Hisashi yawns, looking sleepily at his boyfriend.

“Whatever you want, baby. I bought stuff for snickerdoodles just in case you asked.” He strokes Hisashi’s hair as his eyes droop slowly. He’s really cute when he’s sleepy.

~x~

“Thank you. I know that was a lot to take all at one time baby. Did you have fun tonight? I know I definitely did. I didn’t take you for the tentacle type… it was hot.”

“I thought it’d be hot, especially with how long your fingers are. I did have fun though. I love you, Tetsu. Now, we’re going to shower and make cookies before watching Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer because I wanna snuggle too.”

Tetsuro laughs, wrapping his arms around Hisashi before carrying him to the bathtub and starting the water. “Wait for me? I have to light those chocolate scented candles you love and get the bubble bath.” 

The night ends in snuggles under their blanket, and a warmth that hums under their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
